Operation Wedding: No Go
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Kaos tries to woo Katie and to marry her, but he forgot just how protective Katie's Skylander partners are. Done as a request for KatieMae77. :)


**KatieMae77, who owns Katie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Operation Wedding: No Go**

Zap spat out some lightning breath, incinerating some papers in front of him. The papers were notes to Katie from a 'secret admirer', but the way they always appeared in her room had Zap worried that someone was entering her room at the Academy without her permission.

Pop Fizz had even placed some chemistry bottles by the door to explode if someone tried to enter Katie's room, but the bottles were still there, unexploded in the morning. Eruptor and Dinorang even stood guard, but no one entered the room through the door. Zap didn't like this and he hadn't really told Katie that they had been watching her room at the Academy. He really hoped she wouldn't mind.

Katie arrived in Skylands and immediately headed for the Tech Sensei Temple to look for Ro-Bow, her Skylander Sensei partner. She had to talk to him about the letters she had been getting from a secret admirer, because she was getting really freaked out. They always appeared in her room and she knew none of her partners would enter her room without permission.

Rachel, who had come to the Tech Sensei Temple to practice archery with Ro-Bow, saw Katie head in and headed in after her. "Katie! Wait up!" She called and the young girl turned and stopped, letting the Tech Portal Master catch up and see the scared look on her friend's face. "Katie, what's wrong?" She asked.

"Well, I got another 'secret admirer' note last night in my room," she said.

Rachel blinked. "Another one?" She asked worriedly. "Who entered your room?"

"I don't know," the Air Portal Master said. "None of my partners did."

She then saw Ro-Bow checking his bow. "I have to talk to Ro-Bow," she said. "I'm scared about this secret admirer."

Rachel nodded and watched the girl run to Ro-Bow, who looked up when she ran to him, catching her in his arms when he saw her worried face. "Katie, what is it?" He asked.

She handed him the note she had received and Ro-Bow's eye nearly glitched when he read it. "That's it," he said. "I think one of the female senseis should take your place tonight in your room and you stay in the Tech Sensei Temple with me."

The Air Portal Master didn't argue with him and Rachel grew a bit worried. If Ro-Bow was insisting that Katie not leave his sight, then whatever letter she had just received from her secret admirer was bad.

Rachel now decided to track down whoever was scaring Katie, but she had a feeling it wasn't any of the Skylanders. At least, she hoped it wasn't one of them.

She found Zap, Pop Fizz, Dinorang, and Eruptor looking ready to burn some more of what looked like Katie's 'secret admirer' letters and she came up to them. "Hey, guys," she said. "Can I see one of those?"

Pop Fizz handed her one of the notes and Rachel examined it carefully. "Does anyone that we know have handwriting like this?" She asked them all, trying to think about who did, but she didn't really remember any of the other Skylanders writing notes. At least not in the presence of others.

Eruptor had a thought. "You know, there's only one guy that would send letters, but they'd be mocking us and always be signed," he said.

Zap let out a growl. "Kaos," he spat out.

Rachel looked confused. "But why would he be doing this?" She asked. "Why is he trying to scare Katie?"

"Who's trying to scare her?"

At the deep voice, the five of them jumped sharply and turned to see Wallop, an Earth Trap Master, who was swinging his hammers around, looking ready to hurt someone after hearing Rachel's last sentence.

The four Skylanders froze, but Rachel stood up. "Someone's been sending 'secret admirer' letters to Katie and worst off, they're appearing in her room, scaring her."

Wallop grit his teeth. "Who. Is. It?" He ground out.

"We think it's Kaos, but we're not sure," said Dinorang.

The Trap Master nodded. "I think you're right," he said. "The other day, Katie was with me and Kaos was nearby, but when I went to fight him, he kept dodging and even got behind Katie, dropping a flower in her hands before disappearing. She was quite disgusted and threw the flower into the river, but I noticed the same flower appeared a few times when I was bringing her back to the Academy."

"What is that creep trying to do?" Zap asked.

Rachel's eyes widened. "Flowers and secret admirer notes," she said suddenly. "Guys, I think Kaos is trying to woo Katie."

They were all silent for a moment before Eruptor belched up lava, making them all jump. "Who does that creep think he is?" He asked angrily.

Pop Fizz looked ready to go into his super mode. "He's not getting our Katie!" He yelled out.

Dinorang pulled out his boomerangs. "No way," he said firmly.

Wallop pounded his hammers together and Zap got his electricity ready to spit out. Eruptor looked like he was ready to call up his volcanic attack. Rachel backed up a bit as Wallop looked at her. "Where is Katie now?" He asked.

"Ro-Bow's keeping an eye on her at the Tech Sensei Temple," she said.

The five immediately headed for there and Rachel went to speak with Master Eon, who had heard everything and was equally worried as Rachel was. "If Kaos is indeed trying to woo her, then we must be ready for him coming here to the Academy," the guardian of Skylands said.

"For everyone's sake, let's hope he doesn't try," Rachel said.

* * *

The next morning, Ro-Bow was outside with Katie beside him, waiting for Aurora, who had taken Katie's place in her room to see who was entering the room. She came up to them. "Someone's not entering her room," she said to them. "They're just opening a portal and placing the notes where she'll see them."

She handed the newest one to Ro-Bow, who opened it and growled when a ring tumbled out of the note with a proposal on it. Katie looked at it disgustedly. "Only two people can use portals like that here," she said "Master Eon and Kaos."

"I believe it's safe to say Kaos is behind this," Ro-Bow said, anger seeping into his voice.

Just then, Katie heard a portal behind her and turned to see an arm reach out and grab her and she screamed. "Aurora! Ro-Bow!" She cried out.

"Katie!" Aurora cried out. Ro-Bow got an arrow ready, but Kaos was using Katie as a shield and pulled her into the portal. "That creep!"

Rachel, who had heard the commotion, came running and a look of horror was on her face. "Was it Kaos?" She asked.

The two nodded and Ro-Bow turned to Aurora. "Aurora, I don't like to impose on you…," he began.

"I'll sub for you," she said. "Go get Katie back from that creep and give him one for me."

Ro-Bow nodded and headed for the Academy with Rachel behind him. Reaching there, they found some of Katie's other partners ready to go into battle and Master Eon teleported them to Kaos' lair.

* * *

Katie was trying to escape the prison Kaos had put her in. "Don't worry, my dear," he said. "You'll forget about the Portal Masters and the Skylosers when the wedding is official."

She glared at him. "Wedding?!" She asked in disgust. "Ew! Why would I marry a creep like you?"

"Because I can make you do so," he said with an evil smirk.

"And I can make you scream with this!"

Hearing Pop Fizz, Katie looked to see he was drinking some of his potion that would put him in his super-charged form and he stormed towards Kaos with Dinorang, Wallop, Zap, Eruptor, and Ro-Bow behind him.

But Kaos seemed ready for this and he sent out his clones while grabbing Katie and running off. "Let go!" She yelled at him. "Guys! Help!"

"Hang on, Katie!" Eruptor called out to her, belching more lava to deal with the clones, but there were a lot of them.

Ro-Bow had enough of this. "Train attack!" He called out.

The others quickly got in a line according to height and began attacking the clones quickly, throwing their attacks one after the other. This made quick work of the clones and the six Skylanders ran to find Katie.

The Air Portal Master was currently running and hiding from Kaos, who was searching for her and calling to her in a sweet voice, but she found it annoying. Thankfully, he was a lousy seeker and she was hoping her Skylander partners would find her.

"Oh, Katie! Where are you?" Kaos called out in a sickly-sweet voice.

She hunkered down to stay hidden and suddenly heard part of the wall give way near where she was hiding and she screamed, alerting Kaos to where she was and he turned just in time to get a face full of Traptanium hammer as Wallop charged in. "Sorry, Katie!" He called to her as he began pounding Kaos, squishing him multiple times with his hammers.

"It's okay," she called to him. "Just pound that creep!"

She then felt two arms pick her up and hold her bridal style. She turned her head to find Ro-Bow was holding her in his arms. She quickly wrapped her arms around his neck and to her surprise, began blushing profusely. The Tech Bowslinger Sensei chuckled in amusement. "Hold on, fair maiden," he said in a heroic voice, a note of playfulness in his tone.

Katie felt her face get redder, but she held onto him as Ro-Bow skillfully leapt down from the tower and onto the platforms. "Katie, do you trust me?" He asked.

She nodded. "I trust you, noble bowmen," she said with a smile.

The Sensei chuckled at that and leapt into the cannon, holding Katie protectively and turning to see Pop Fizz, Dinorang, Eruptor, and Zap all running towards them. "Kaos has gone into super form!" Zap cried out.

Ro-Bow quickly ducked inside the cannon and activated it, making the cannon shoot him and Katie back to outside Skylanders Academy, landing safely. The young girl still clung to him as they then watched Eruptor land beside them followed by Dinorang, Zap, and Pop Fizz. "Where's Wallop?" Katie asked worriedly.

Said Trap Master landed beside them a second later, spinning his hammers and looking back at Kaos now-totaled lair. "He'll rebuild that up sometime, sadly," he said.

The four smaller Skylanders gathered around Ro-Bow, who was still holding Katie in his arms. "Katie, are you okay?" Dinorang asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, thanks to my awesome partners," she said as Ro-Bow set her down and she hugged them. Wallop lifted her off her feet as he hugged her.

"Sorry about nearly crashing into you earlier," he said. "I had no idea you were hiding there."

"It's okay, Wallop," she said. "At least I got to see you give Kaos a face full of your hammers."

He chuckled. "He's going to lose a few teeth the next time he kidnaps you," he said seriously.

Just then, Master Eon called Dinorang, Pop Fizz, Zap, and Eruptor for another mission and the four responded eagerly. Wallop went with them to provide some backup while Ro-Bow stayed behind, scooping Katie up in his arms again, making her laugh. "Ro-Bow, put me down," she said half seriously.

"Not a chance, fair maiden," he said in a teasing voice as he took off running with her laughing and holding onto him, spying Rachel by the Academy.

"Rachel! Help!" She called out, still laughing.

The Tech Portal Master gave her an amused look and chuckled. Ambush, the Life Knight Sensei who was beside her, chuckled as well. "I don't think he'll let her out of his sight for a bit," he said.

"I think you're right, and I don't blame him," Rachel said. "I'm just thankful Kaos' Operation: Wedding was a no go."

"Indeed," Ambush agreed with her as they both chuckled seeing Katie laughing and still trying to escape a mischievous Ro-Bow.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
